Unfinished Business
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Sequal to Out for Revenge! Samual Rodgers never makes it to the jail. When he escapes his anger is far worse than it was before. He is no longer only doing this to get back at Horatio. Now he wants to get back at the entire crime lab! Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Unfinished Business Chapter 1**

As the day came to a close the lab was quiet. After Ryan, Eric, and Calleigh returned their was a sigh of releif. Samual Rodgers would be out of their lives and they would be able to recover from the terrible scare. Horatio however was not as releived as the rest of them. He knew that Samual was much smarter than most of the people he had run into, and he did not want to take his threats lightly. He feared that this would not be the last time Samual tried to hurt his friends. He sat in his office alone thinking about everything that Samual had said. He knew that this fight was not over yet.

"Horatio!" said Frank walking into his office.

"What is it Frank?" he asked.

"We've got a problem." said Frank.

"What kind of problem, Frank?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Samual Rodgers." said Frank simply.

"What happened?" Horatio asked seriously hoping that this time was going to come later.

"He killed the officer that was taking him back to the prison and his car was found in the ocean." said Frank. "Nobody has seen or heard about Samual since."

"Frank, we need to warn Eric, Ryan, and Calleigh. He went after them to kill him and he failed. He's going to want to finish the job." said Horatio getting up and walking out of the door with Frank. He walked down the somewhat empty hallway. Almost everyone had already headed home. Horatio was worried that Samual wouldn't take his time like he had before. Valera walked out of the dna lab getting ready to go home.

"Valera, have you seen Eric, Ryan, or Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"Um, Eric is talking to Natalya, and I havn't seen Ryan or Calleigh. I think they went home already." said Valera worried when she saw Horatio's fearful expression. Horatio didn't say anything he just walked quickly down to the unsolved lab. He noticed that Eric was still in there, and he entered quickly.

"Eric!" said Horatio somewhat releived.

"Whats wrong, H?" he asked.

"Have you seen Ryan and Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

"I think they left a little while ago. Whats wrong?" He asked somehow already knowing the answer.

"Samual Rodgers is still out, and I think he is going to be going after the three of you again." said Horatio picking up his phone and dialing Calleighs number.

"Who are you calling?" Eric asked.

"Calleigh!" Horatio replied. Eric picked his phone up and called Ryan. They both waited a few minutes and then hung up.

"Their not answering." said Eric fearfully.

"We need to hurry, Eric. He might already have them." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please reveiw and tell me your thoughts. The next chapter will be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfinished Business Chapter 2**

Eric and Horatio began to run out the door, when Erics phone rang. Eric picked it up quickly.

"Delko!" he said answering. "Ryan!" Eric said once he realized who was calling. Horatio stopped to look at him. "You need to get back here." Eric said. "We have a problem." He hung up the phone.

"Ryans alright?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, he just got home. He's on his way back." said Eric.

"That still leaves Calleigh." said Horatio.

"Yeah, and I think that right now, Calleigh may be the one he wants first. She is the one who tricked him to get away." said Eric.

"Then we need to find her quickly." said Horatio walking out of the building. He picked up his phone again and called Calleighs phone again. There was still no answer, he tried her home phone next and again no answer. He looked through the parking lot to see if Calleighs car was their, but he couldn't see it. He walked back into the building and made his way to the AV lab where Dan Cooper was working on something.

"Mr. Cooper, will you activate the tracking device in Calleighs car." said Horatio when he walked in.

"Yeah!" he said quiting what he was doing and setting up Calleighs tracking device. "It looks like she is stopped on the side of the road about a mile from her appartment."

"Then thats where we are going." said Horatio. He quickly walked out the door and went back to the front of the lab where Eric was now standing there with Ryan.

"Calleigh is stopped on the side of the road by her appartment building, we need to get there as quickly as we can." said Horatio. The three of them headed to the place where Calleighs car was parked with three police cars behind them. When they got their it was too late.

Horatio got out of the hummer and looked around. The drivers side door was opened and nobody was anywhere to be seen. He walked around the car noticing a small peice of paper on the drivers seat. He picked it up and read it out loud.

_Caine, It looks like we are at it once again. You know you can't win this game, and your CSI Duquesne is the first to feel my wrath. Before I was just after your CSI's to hurt you, but now they are going to pay just as much as you are. I hope you enjoy the last thoughts of them alive, because Im going to be picking them off one at a time._

_Samual Rodgers_

Horatio threw the peice of paper on the ground and looked at the other side of the car where he saw blood. He walked over to Ryan and Eric who noticed how angry he looked.

"I don't want either of you going anywhere alone." said Horatio. "We need to process the crime scene."

"Horatio, what did the note say?" Eric asked.

"I said that this is only the beginning." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up as soon as it is finished. Please reveiw and tell me your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfinished Business Chapter 3**

Ryan and Eric began to process the crime scene as Horatio watched standing next to his hummer. He picked the note back up and put it into an evidence envelope. Frank walked over and stood next to him. "Are you ok, Horatio?" he asked.

"I won't be ok, until Calleigh is back here and safe." said Horatio not keeping his eyes off of the other two CSI's working.

"Horatio, I'm sure she's fine, she managed to find a way to escape last time." said Frank.

"Yes, but thats what worries me." said Horatio looking at Frank. "I think that was the reason he decided to take her first."

"Calleigh's a strong girl. She'll be alright." said Frank.

"I hope your right Frank!" said Horatio walking over to help Ryan and Eric.

Calleigh opened her eyes to see a she was in a room with gray walls. Though she really didn't want to think about it, she knew how she got there. She could not help but feel stupid. _How did I fall for that trap._ She thought to herself. She heard a door open and then close. She layed back down on the floor and closed her eyes. Soon after she layed back down the door came flying open. Samual walked into the room and looked down at Calleigh.

"Still not awake yet?" he asked her not expecting to get an answer. "I guess I hit her harder than I thought." He closed to door and Calleigh opened her eyes. She heard the other door close too. She knew she was alone. She wondered if it would be much longer until Ryan and Eric ended up joining her too. She did not want to think like that, hoping that they would find her before it gets as far as it had before, but Samual was smarter than their average criminal. She new he would be able to do it, and by now he was already getting to Horatio.

Horatio headed back to the lab with the evidence they had collected. He was getting angry, and everyone seemed to notice. He walked into a room and sat the evidence on a table. He opened the evidence bag and scattered the evidence on the table. He grabbed the small note and read it over and over again. He looked at the rest of the evidence, a soda can, lipstick, and various other items that didn't seem like they were going to help, then the blood on the car that he was sure was Calleigh's. The only real evidence was the note.

_Authors Note: Ok I hope you like the new chapter. I'm working on the next chapter now. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfinished Business Chapter 4**

Horatio sat starring at the note, not moving. Eric walked into the lab, but Horatio didn't look up at him.

"H, did you find anything?" Eric asked. Horatio looked up.

"No, the only thing we have is this note." said Horatio throwing it onto the table.

"We can't give up." Eric said.

"I don't intend to Eric, we are going to find him." said Horatio. He got out of the chair and walked over to Eric. "We are going to look everywhere we can. His house, any place he has used as a hideout before and anywhere he might go to get anything he needs. We are going to question anyone who is suspicious. He won't get away with this."

"Alright!" said Eric. "Ill go get Ryan and Natalia."

"Ill meet you in the front of the building." said Horatio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh sat up in her small cell, she could not hear anyone outside and she wondered if their could be a way out of this cell. She looked around the enclosed room and noticed a the back wall was cracked. She walked over to the area and pushed on the way. It felt like it might give way. She pushed on it again and it started to break. She looked through a small crack to see that the wall would lead outside. She looked back at the door, wondering how they could put her in a room that would be easy to get out of. She pushed on the wall until it gave way and broke. She moved through the broken wall and into a large grassy area. She looked to see where the road was and noticed a small ally. She ran through the ally and onto the street she moved down the road and far enough away from the building she had been confined it, that she could no longer see it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio by the stairs watching the cars go by, until Ryan and Eric met him at the street.

"Where is Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio asked.

"Valera said she was sick and went home." said Eric.

"Alright, I guess that means its just us." said Horatio. "Frank is going to meet us at Samuel's house."

The three of them made their way to Samuel's house where Frank was waiting for them to arrive.

"Horatio, it looks like Samuel hasn't been here in a while." said Frank.

"Lets check it out anyway." said Horatio. The four of them removed their guns and made there way to the house. Frank broke down the door and Horatio entered first. He made his way into the kitchen as Ryan and Eric headed upstairs. Eric made his way to Samuel's bedroom where it seemed someone had been sleeping there recently. He moved to the closet and opened it with his gun raised. The closet was cleaned out. He noticed that all of Samuel's personal possessions seemed to be missing. He looked through the drawers of the dressers and all of them were empty. Ryan walked into the room.

"Its clear everywhere else, what about in here?" Ryan asked.

"Literally clear. It looks like someone cleaned him out." said Eric.

"Maybe he came back for his stuff." said Ryan.

"Yeah, which means he probably isn't living here anymore." said Eric. "We better tell Horatio."

The two of them headed downstairs, and it seems abnormally quiet. They both took out their guns and walked into the living room where Frank was laying unconscious on the floor. Ryan walked into the kitchen while Eric checked to see if Frank was ok. As Eric bent down to help him, he began to wake up.

"Frank what happened?" he asked. He sat up slowly and looked at Eric.

"I don't know." Frank said. "I was walking through here and I don't remember."

There was a sudden scream, clearly not Ryan. Frank and Eric walked into the kitchen where they could see Ryan putting his gun down. They walked around the corner to notice Calleigh standing there.

"Calleigh?" Ryan said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I escaped." she said a little shaken.

"Where's Horatio?" Frank asked noticing that he was nowhere to be seen.

_Authors Note:_ _That is then end of this chapter. I know someone said they wanted there to be a twist in the story. Lucky for you, I had a fun twist in my mind. Pleas review and tell me what you think and I will be working on the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfinished Business Chapter 5**

"What?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Horatio was just in here." said Frank.

"Frank, who knocked you out?" Ryan asked.

"Samuel was here." said Calleigh.

"If he got Horatio, then he couldn't have gone far!" said Frank walking out the door looking around the house. Nothing was there! No sign of Samuel or Horatio. Frank put out a call to all officers to look for Horatio and Samuel. Then he walked back into the house.

"Samuel is fast!" said Eric. "Calleigh is it possible that Samuel would take Horatio back where you were?"

"He might!" said Calleigh. "He doesn't know that I have escaped yet."

"Do you think you could lead us back there?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah!" she said trembling. "Its about a mile from here."

"I'll call for back up." said Frank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio woke up laying on the floor of a small cell. Samuel was standing at the door smiling down at him. Horatio stood up just looking at Samuel without saying anything.

"So how does it feel, Caine?" Samuel asked. "Now that your the one in the cage."

"You can stop this now, Samuel, and I may be able to help you." said Horatio.

"It's too late for that, Caine. I don't want your help." said Samuel. "But you see I don't want to kill you yet. First I want to make sure you suffer."

"Um, Samuel?" said a small women who just walked up.

"What do you want?" Samuel asked.

"The girl is gone!" she said backing away afraid he would hit her.

"What?" He asked angry. "How?"

"She found a way through the wall." said the women.

"I'll be back, Caine." said Samuel closing the door to the cell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan, Calleigh, Eric, and Frank walked up to the abandoned building.

"This is where he was keeping you?" Eric asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Look!" said Frank looking at the door of the building. They noticed Samuel walk out with a women following close behind him. They both got into a car and drove away.

"Come on!" said Frank walking forward. The three of them followed with their guns drawn. They got to the building and opened the door slowly. They looked around the abandoned hall to see several cells lining the right wall. They all moved down the hall careful not to make too much noise. They each peeked into the cells, but all of them seemed to be empty. There was only one more cell that they had not checked yet. The one at the very end of the hall. They peeked in and noticed that Horatio was sitting on the floor.

"H!" said Eric.

"Eric?" said Horatio standing up and walking to the door.

"I got the key!" said Frank coming up behind them. He unlocked the door and Horatio stepped out.

"Where is Samuel?" Horatio asked.

"He drove off with some girl." said Ryan.

"He'll be back." said Horatio.

"Sooner than you think!" said Samuel from behind them.

_Authors Note: I will end the chapter there! I am hoping for a lot of reviews! I know it has been a while since I last added a chapter! Please tell me your thoughts and I will try to get the next chapter up soon!_


End file.
